


Three Peas in a Pod

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, RaBin - Freeform, RaKenBin - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, but lots of sexual tension between RaBin, jaehwan's got them wrapped around his finger, kenbin - Freeform, no actual sex between RaBin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Wonshik and Hongbin attend their first frat party, where they bump into their childhood crush.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 party!





	Three Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [VIXXmas 2020](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html?thread=238362&posted=1#cmt266010) on dreamwidth.

Wonshik grumbles as he pushes through the crowd. It’s been less than ten minutes, _ten minutes_ , since they’ve arrived at the party and he already lost Hongbin. This is their first college frat party and they both made a deal to stick together with no intentions to get way too drunk and possibly hurt. “Kong, what the fuck?” Wonshik mutters to himself, peering over the heads of a room full of drunk, sweaty college kids. He squints under the bill of his cap, taking it off to run a hand through his black hair in frustration before turning it backwards. He’s got a music theory class he could’ve been studying, but instead got dragged out here by Hongbin. 

“Shik!” a familiar voice calls out. Wonshik snaps his head around trying to find the source of that voice. “Wonshik!” he hears again, followed by a slap to his back causing him to almost topple over. Hongbin releases a boisterous laugh watching Wonshik sputter, nearly dropping his beer can. 

“Jesus Hongbin, you almost made me drop my beer!” the music major scowls. Ever the troll, the younger male guffaws, nearly falling backwards. Now it’s Wonshik’s turn to burst out laughing. “Serves you right, asshole!”

“Oh lighten up Wonshik. You look miserable, like someone died...in the middle of a party.” Hongbin retorts, rolling his eyes

Wonshik scoffs, “I’m sorry, I actually had projects and work I could’ve been doing instead of being here. We all aren’t business majors, you know. Some of us don’t have time to play games all day ” he says in a mocking manner, feeling a smile creep up when Hongbin gasps in offense.

Hongbin scrunches his eyebrows in judgement, ready to snap back when his eyes widen as if he has seen a ghost. He frantically taps on Wonshik’s arm as if the older male isn’t already concerned by his friend. “Shik! Shik!” he shouts, mouth morphing into some kind of creepy grimace as his hand clutches Wonshik’s sweatshirt. 

“I’m right here Hongbin! What is it?” Wonshik shouts back, partly because the music is deafening, but mostly because he has no clue what’s going on with his best friend. 

Hongbin snaps a finger out, pointing into the crowd, turning back to Wonshik with a maniacal grin “It’s him!” 

Wonshik tries to look at where Hongbin is pointing, smacking his lips because he doesn’t even know who he is supposed to be looking for. “Who are you pointing at?”

The younger man growls slightly, going behind Wonshik to point his head towards the correct direction. _“Him.”_ he states again with emphasis as Wonshik’s eyes search for a familiar face. Hongbin moves his lips close to the shell of the music major’s ear, his hot breath leaving the skin warm sending a slight silver down the older male’s spine as he whispers _“Lee Jaehwan.”_

Now Wonshik’s eyes widen at the mention of that name: Lee Jaehwan, whom they had known since he was a chubby middle schooler, only one grade above them; Jaehwan whom they watched blossom from a dorky kid to a handsome teenager; Jaehwan whom both Wonshik and Hongbin absolutely fawned over. They were left completely devastated when their friend, and object of their affections, had to move away junior year of high school. And Hongbin says he’s _here_ _right now_? The freshman frantically scans the room, eyes owlishly large “Where? Where? Where is he?” he asks, excitement and impatience clearly evident in his tone. “I don’t see him Bin!”

He feels his friends hands holding his head, turning it in a specific direction. “Look straight ahead.” He’s right there.

Wonshik's gaze focuses, his jaw dropping when he finally sees _him_. There, highlighted in the crowd of drunk college kids is a halo of glittering light brown. Jaehwan’s round eyes twinkle, his plush lips stretched in a beautiful smile. Wonshik wheezes, his voice hitching up, “That’s Jaehwan.”

Hongbin lets out an incredulous laugh, nodding “Yes, yes it is!”

The older male squints, “He looks kind of different, no?”

His best friend places his forearm on Wonshik’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes then humming, “Oh yeah, it looks like he might’ve gotten a nose job.” 

Pouting slightly, Wonshik mutters “But his nose was fine just how it was.”

Hongbin shrugs, “Sure, but look at how cute it looks now.”

Wonshik sighs, “I guess.” It does admittedly look adorable, pointed at the tip like some doll’s. All of his features look as if they were crafted carefully, almost delicately. His neck appears enticing as he throws his head back to laugh at some joke. The top he’s wearing fits nicely against his body, showing off his lithe figure _and_ biceps at the same time, his jeans clinging snugly to his legs, particularly his ass. “He looks-”

“Fucking hot.” Hongbin supplies, cutting him off. 

The choice word Wonshik was going for is _beautiful_ , but he’d be a damned liar if he didn’t agree that “Yeah, fucking hot.” The older male downs the rest of his beer for some last minute courage, carelessly placing it on some couch. “We should go talk to him.” he says in a gruff voice, turning to his best friend to find the other gawking at Jaehwan. 

Hongbin stares at him with bewildered eyes, mouth still parted with elation. “Hell yeah we should. Come one!” he grabs Wonshik’s wrist and pushes through the crowd. Their path is full of drunk, rowdy party-goers, but the freshmen were determined to get to their destination; they had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

It was no secret that they _both_ had feelings for their childhood friend. When Wonshik first found out in eighth grade that Hongbin also liked Jaehwan, he was pissed off. Hongbin tried to place ‘claim’ on Jaehwan, insisting that it’s only fair because he knew the older male _a few months longer_ , therefore his _liking_ was more valid. Wonshik countered that while Hongbin may have known Jaehwan longer, he _liked_ Jaehwan more, and it isn’t fair of Hongbin to call dibs on the brunet. These early days after they realized that both of them liked Jaehwan were tough, often leading to petty arguments and passive-aggressiveness, turning them into giant green monsters burning with jealousy and possessiveness. 

Of course, as time moved on they had both come to the conclusion that fighting over Jaehwan wasn’t optimal and rather than treating each other as rivals they should consider the other as an ally, a fellow comrade suffering in mutual anguish; whether that anguish were Jaehwan’s heart stopping smile or his latest relationship developments or when the upperclassman’s shorts would fit him _just right._ What started off as a rivalry ended up with the two becoming each other’s support system, through awkward boners and frustrations. They had accepted that both of them can both like the bubbly upperclassman, and, well, the brunet was probably out of their league anyways, only seeing them as a younger brother and dating people older than him. Jaehwan moving away might have been devastating, but it helped having each other.

And here they are tonight, merely a couple of feet from their childhood friend, the boy that stole their hearts those many years ago. It’s Hongbin that calls out to him first. 

“Jaehwan! Yah, Lee Jaehwan!” he shouts, pushing past the last couple of students in front of him, clutching onto Wonshik with a deathgrip. 

The brunet stops mid-sentence once he hears the voice, scrunching his eyebrows and snapping his head up to find the source of that voice. His lips fall into a grin displaying equal bits of surprise and elation when he spots Hongbin and Wonshik. 

If Wonshik had any doubts that he was in love with Lee Jaehwan, seeing the brunet up close definitely kills any uncertainties. The older male looks _fucking breathtaking_ up close, his gorgeousness unparallelled even under the dim lights of the room. All the photos from Jaehwan’s social media that had Wonshik and Hongbin gushing, _and lusting_ , don’t do the man justice. The music-major turns over to his best friend to find Hongbin in an equal state of shock, starstruck. He turns back to Jaehwan with a goofy smile.

Gasping loudly, Jaeahn almost pushes away the random guy who was clearly trying to get a bit _friendlier_ with brunet. “Well I’ll be damned.” he starts off, standing in front of the two freshmen, elegant hands on his hip, eyes glistening with excitement as he gapes at them. “Lee Hongbin and Kim Wonshik?! In the flesh?!” he shouts, partially in enthusiasm, partially because the party is way too loud. “Come here you bastards!” he yells, pulling both of them into a tight hug, adding “I’ve missed you shits so much!” 

The best friends wrap their arms tightly around Jaehwan, their fingers digging into the older male’s soft waist on either side. Wonshik briefly glances over at Hongbin to discover the other glancing back at him; they give each other a knowing look. 

“I didn’t know you went here!” Hongbin admits. 

The brunet smiles, shaking his head, “Oh I don’t. A friend was invited to the party and asked me to come along. I thought why not? I’m always up for a party, especially if,” he pauses, dramatically looking at the duo with hooded eyes, both best friends curiously leaning in “I can go home with a hot guy.” he whispers in a faux-sultry voice, ending it with a laugh.

Wonshik subconsciously licks his lips, gulping. He chuckles at the comment, noting how Hongbin’s smile appears slightly strained, his eyes staring at Jaehwan as if he could eat the brunet up. The music-major gets it; he himself has a similar desire.

Jaehwan whines loudly, pulling away with his lips parted. “So, how’ve you guys been?!” 

They talk for what feels like forty minutes, laughing as if they haven’t heard a good joke in ages, moving to a corner of the room, away from the party-goers and noise. Jaehwan’s palms never leave their hands, their arms, holding onto each of them, playfully slapping their shoulders, their chest. At one point he steps back until his back hits the wall, as he takes both of them in, eyes widening as he looks them up and down. “Oh my god, you guys look so good!” he exclaims.

Wonshik feels his cheeks warming up, knowing that Hongbin must be sporting a similar blush. If someone had told fifteen year old Wonshik and Hongbin that Jaehwan would shamelessly check them out at a college party and call them hot, both of them would’ve immediately come during their Jaehwan jerk-off session. Wonshik is the first to respond, forcing out a nonchalant chuckle, “Thanks Jae. Lots of trips to the gym.” Hongbin adds a polite laugh, nodding in agreement.

The older male sighs, his hands moving up both of their forearms as if he were feeling each muscle and tendon under their skin, his gaze glued to their skin before he finally looks up “Oh I bet...I could tell. Like, you guys look.. _really_ good.” he chuckles, looking back up at the two with a glint in his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. His arm stops on their arms, giving them an appreciative squeeze before loosening his touch “Say, when’d you two assholes get so handsome. The gym can only help your faces so much.” he teases. 

Hongbin scoffs, smirking as he responds “We were always handsome Jae, you were too busy to notice.” he jokes back.

Wonshik blinks at the suaveness of his best friend, always taken aback at how confident the younger could become and how smoothly he could respond to compliments. 

Jaehwan throws his head back and guffaws, his hand still on their arms. He looks back at them and sighs, “Are we really going to pretend like I wasn’t there when we were all lanky and in our awkward phase? What do you take me for?” he says in a playful tone, lightly punching Hongbin’s shoulder.

The music-major watches Jaehwan giggling, looking just as pretty as he remembers. Without thinking twice he snickers before blurting out “Like you ever had an awkward phase? Shit, you always looked hot.” taking a sharp intake of breath when he realizes what he just said out loud.

Jaehwan freezes, slowly turning his head towards Wonshik. From his periphery, he sees Hongbin gawking at him. A part of him wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole, but the part of him off of alcohol and adrenaline shoots Jaehwan a smirk, refusing to break eye contact with the brunet. 

Their childhood friend glances between the two of them, tilting his head before directing his attention towards Wonshik. “You thought I was hot?” 

Wonshik subtly swallows the lump forming in his throat, opting to shrug with a grin, moving in closer to Jaehwan as he responds “Of course I did. I was worried I’d be too obvious about it.” 

The brunet raises an eyebrow, lips parting in piqued interest. _“Huh.”_ he said, turning to the youngest of the trio “Well...what about you? Did you think I was hot too?”

Hongbin slants his head to the side, letting out a breathless chuckle as he bit his lips. The gamer then responds “Yeah, yeah I did.” 

Both of Jaehwan’s eyebrows shoot up in intrigue, handsome face smiling as he shakes his face. “Wait a minute, wait a minute,” he starts off, “you both were attracted to me?”

Wonshik and Hongbin look at each other debating whether or not now would be a good time to let the cat out of the bag. They both realize at that moment that it is too late to turn back. The older of the two clears his voice, turning back to a waiting Jaehwan with a sheepish grin, “Um actually...I wouldn’t just say we were _just_ attracted to you…” he starts off.

Jaehwan stares at him through piercing eyes, _“Oh?”_

The music-major licks his lips, not even sure what’s getting him to talk so much, before adding “More like... _infatuated_? Really liked you?” 

“Hand a _thing_ for you.” Hongbin adds, moving in closer to Jaehwan, not wanting anyone around them to hear what he’s saying...and also because he just _wants_ to get closer to Jaehwan. 

“Oh,” Jaehwan starts off, “so you both wanted to sleep with me?” he deadpans. 

Wonshik and Hongbin look at each other, no hesitancy in sight. The youngest turns back around with a smirk, letting out a deep laugh as he says, “Oh we definitely wanted to do more _than just sleep with you_.” 

The brunet slits his eyes slightly, lips pursed in a curiosity as he supplies, “So you both wanted to fuck me?” He doesn’t need an audible response, taking in their dilated pupils and grins as confirmation. Jaehwan licks his bottom lips slowly, watching how his childhood friends follow the action. He lets out a breathless chuckle, poking the tip of his tongue against his cheek, staring at both of them before raising an eyebrow, “Do you both _still_ want to fuck me?” 

He glances up to see Hongbin’s eyes widening in arousal as Wonshik’s ones dangerously narrow as he leans forward. “Let’s just say I speak for us both when I say,” he starts off, glancing back at Hongbin for a second before turning back around to conclude “we’ve never _stopped_ thinking about fucking you for the past four years.”

Jaehwan takes a sharp intake of breath at those words, looking between both guys staring at him with hunger and want. He feels burning desire forming in the pit of his abdomen as he pulls both Hongbin and Wonshik close, his lips in between both of their ears as he nearly whispers with in a breathless voice, _“Well, would you two like to fuck me right now?”_

The freshmen’s eyes widen, the duo turning to each other, giving each other a knowing look.

* * *

Jaehwan moans against Hongbin’s lips, moving up slightly from Wonshik’s chest to suckle on the younger male’s bottom lip. Wonshik’s arm is wrapped tightly around the brunet’s midriff as he sucks against his neck. Jaehwan stutters against the three fingers inside of him, rubbing circles near his prostate, whining at a particular stroke Wonshik gives his cock. 

Luckily for the trio, Wonshik and Hongbin’s apartment was a ten minute walk from the party. Even so, those ten minutes felt painful as they walked back, the freshmen shooting each other hesitant glances. Jaehwan, however, was all smiles, making small talk and cracking jokes as if they weren’t going back to the freshmen’s place to have a threesome. Of course, Jaehwan’s casualness died once they got to the apartment…

Currently Jaehwan was writhing on Wonshik’s lap, pushing down on Hongbin’s digits, moaning softly: His hand reaches down for Hongbin’s forearm, his lips brushing away from the younger male’s mouth, placing kisses against the cheek. His other hand grabs Wonshik’s wrist, stopping the younger male’s actions. “I-I think I’m ready.” he whispers, tilting his head back on Wonshik’s shoulder, whimpering when Hongbin pulls his fingers out. 

Wonshik presses light kisses against the older male’s temple, watching Hongbin drizzle some lube on his condom covered erection. The younger male strokes his length, looking up and catching Wonshik’s gaze, staring back for a few seconds before turning to Jaehwan. He crawls up to the oldest male, pressing a kiss on the corner of Jaehwan’s lip, murmuring “How do you want me?” 

The brunet exhales stealthily, eyes turning to Wonshik with a smirk. “From behind,” he responds. Hongbin nods, going back towards the foot of the bed, as Jaehwan gets up from Wonshik’s chest. He gets on all fours in front of the music major, placing a hand on Wonshik’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. Wonshik gulps, unfolding his legs so it’s on either side of Jaehwan, who grins in return. 

“Ready?” Hongbin asks with a deep voice, the strain from holding back evident in his tone. His hands grip either side of Jaehwan’s hips, lubed dick resting right above the older’s crack. Jaehwan turns to the gamer with a smile, giving him a nod. Not needed to be told twice, Hongbin pushes the tip in, slowly sliding the rest of his cock in with a hiss of _“Christ.”_

Jaehwan gasps, his eyelids fluttering shut, mouth parting as he shakily exhales, the warm breath hitting Wonshik’s erection. Wonshik hisses at the feeling, his hand clutching the pillows beside him as he sees Hongbin pull out then pushes back in slowly, repeating the action with eyebrows scrunched in concentration, gritting his teeth to have self-control.

Hongbin’s eyes drink in the sight of his cock disappearing between Jaehwan’s pliant globes, his hole coaxing him in. The muscle’s on the brunet’s shoulder and back flex with each thrust, the dimples of his lower back winking at Hongbin as he fucks the older male. The stimulation around his cock and visuals make him groan, tightening the hold in Jaehwan’s hips, causing the brunet’s to whimper. 

Wonshik almost scoffs, thinking about Hongbin calling dibs when they were younger because “I knew him first”...and here he is now, going first. He’s ready to let out a laugh at that childish thought, only for his laughter to be replaced with a moan when the brunet wraps his lips around the head of his dick, long fingers winding around the base. With a shaky breath, Wonshik glances down to find Jaehwan sucking the tip, his hands gingerly stroking the length. He looks up at Wonshik with wide eyes as he takes in more of the younger male’s cock. 

_“Fuck.”_ Wonshik seethes, one of his hands moving up to brush some of Jaehwan’s light brown fringes away. The older male gives Wonshik an appreciative grin as he bobs his head, causing Wonshik to groan, instinctively gripping the strands in his hand. A particular thrust causes Jaehwan to yelp, choking slightly as he’s pushed further down Wonshik’s cock, the continued thrusts having him moan around the music major’s length. 

Wonshik glances up to find a blissed out Hongbin, his black fringes sticking to his forehead, his temples glistening with a sheen of sweat, grunting as he continues pistoning in and out of Jaehwan. The youngest looks up. They maintain eye contact through their harsh panting and grunts, as Hongbin continues thrusting, which in turn makes Wonshik thrust up subconsciously. 

Jaehwan keens loudly, gagging as Wonshik’s cock hits the back of his throat, saliva and precome surrounding his lips and chin. He blinks up at Wonshik through his blurry vision, his eyes filling with tears from the stimulation. The younger male’s breath hitches at the image, reaching down to hold the base of his erection with one hand and gently pulling Jaehwan off of his cock with the other, knowing that if he didn’t stop now, he’d come on the brunet’s pretty face. While he wouldn’t mind doing that, and had dreamt about that image countless amounts of time, he wants to come from dicking Jaehwan down. He can be a patient man, especially when it’s something worth waiting for.

The brunet lies his head down, pressing his cheeks against Wonshik’s inner thigh, slitting his eyes to look back up at the younger male as he mewls. Hongbin’s hands move up from his hips, rubbing over his chest and nipples. The younger male presses a kiss on Jaehwan’s lower back, pulling the brunet up slightly as he speeds up his thrusts, aware that his orgasm is fast approaching. 

Jaehwan moans, slowly getting up and pressing his back against Hongbin as he stares at Wonshik through lidded eyes as a hand reaches back, his fingers tangling into the strands. Hongbin groans, an arm winding around Jaehwan’s middle as he fucks into the brunet, a hand reaching around for the older male’s cock. Jaehwan grabs his wrist, shaking his head as he whimpers, muttering “No, I don-i don’t wanna yet…” throwing his head back on Hongbin’s shoulder as he moans _“Fuck Bin_.” 

Wonshik watches the scene hungrily with parted lips, stroking his cock carefully so he doesn’t come, taking this opportunity to roll a condom on. 

Jaehwan whimpers as his lips brushes against Hongbin’s ear, whispering “You wanna come in me _big boy_?” 

The younger male’s grip tightens around Jaehwan as his hips stutters and he comes into the condom, gritting out _“Fuck Jae-”_ his words cutting off with a groan. The hold he has around the brunet loosens as he pants, slowly pulling out with a hiss. 

Jaehwan exhales pleasantly, his eyes closing for a second as he slouches down to the bed. He opens them back up and glints up at Wonshik, a coy smile on his face as he crawls towards the younger male. Wonshik lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jaehwan’s arm wraps around his neck, the brunet giving him a pretty smile before connecting their lips. Moaning against the plush lips, Wonshik’s hands instinctively settle on Jaehwan’s waist, squeezing the soft flesh in his palms. He pulls away to ask, “How do you wa-”

“On my back.” Jaehwan immediately responds, peering at Wonshik through his slits. 

Wonshik nods, pushing the older male down on the bed as he kneels in between the spread legs. His hands slide down from Jaehwan’s hips, indulging in the softness against his fingertips. Taking a hold of Jaehwan’s thighs, he pushes the legs up, practically folding the brunet in half as he lines his cock up with the gaping entrance. He pushes in slowly, taking in the high pitched whine Jaehwan lets out. 

He sets a fast-paced rhythm, unsure how much longer both he and Jaehwan can last. The music major glances to the side to find Hongbin sitting on the edge of the bed, watching them with hooded eyes and parted lips, a palm pressing against his slightly hardening, but no doubt, oversensitive cock. Wonshik turns back to Jaehwan when the older males hand claws at his back, a broken moan escaping his swollen lips. 

_“Shik, oh fuck,_ ” he whimpers, gasping at a particular thrust, his eyes going wide. _“Oh fuck, fuck.”_ he continues moaning, gripping onto Wonshik’s back. The younger male groans, reaching down to wrap his hand around Jaehwan’s cock. He strokes the older male, hearing his moans go higher in pitch until he comes on Wonshik’s fist, shaking slightly and clenching around Wonshik’s cock. The younger male gasps as he continues thrusting, wanting to cackle that even though Hongbin might’ve been first to fuck Jaehwan, he’s the one that made the brunet come. The music major chases after his own orgasm, watching Jaehwan’s lips tremble slightly as he whimpers from overstimulation, spilling into his own condom after three more thrusts.

He hovers over Jaehwan, resting his weight on his forearms for a few seconds as he catches his breath, muttering a quick “Okay.” before pulling out and collapsing against the headboard. Glancing over, he makes eye contact with Hongbin, the youngest passing smirking at him.

Jaehwan blinks up at the ceiling with drowsy eyes, panting as he says, “Well shit.” He lazily moves up, sitting up on his forearms, smiling at the two. “That was better than I expected.” gbin and Wonshik Hongbin and Wonshik find themselves blushing. The oldest of the three crawls up towards the head of the bed, tapping at Wonshik to scoot over a little. He sits against the headboard, sighing as he pulls Hongbin over to his right, resting his head on the younger male’s shoulder. His other hand wraps around Wonshik’s arm. He closes his eyes as he sighs “That was fun, well I had fun.” Opening his eyes, he glances between the two of them “Why aren’t you saying anything? Didn’t you guys have fun?” He pouts.

Both Hongbin and Wonshik snap their heads towards Jaehwan, spluttering as they talk over each other. Wonshik rushes out a “Yes, yes I really enjoyed that. Ten out of ten.” as Hongbin says “Totally. That was great; I’d definitely do it again.”

The brunet glances up at Hongbin, raising an eyebrow, a smirk evident on his face, “...do it again?” he asks. 

Hongbin’s cheeks flare up once he realizes what he said, looking away and avoiding eye contact as Wonshik’s jaw drops. 

Jaehwan bursts out laughing, slapping Hongbin’s shoulder. “I’m just teasing you.” he says through a chuckle. The freshmen nervously join in, giving each other a look as they do. The older male leans his head on Wonshik this time, blinking up at the younger male with doe eyes, saying _“Unless…”_

Wonshik chokes, looking around the room as he does. Jaehwan pushes him lightly “I’m joking, I’m joking, sheesh!” he complains with no real bite in his words. He sighs, leaning back on the head board, his lips jutting out and eyelashes fluttering, as he requests “Can someone get me some water and bring a wet cloth from the bathroom? I feel parched and icky.” 

Both freshmen nods enthusiastically, hopping to their feet and getting ready to walk towards the door.

Jaehwan looks between the both of them, giggling and biting his bottom lip. 

The two younger males look at each other in confusion. Hongbin shrugs and asks “What?”

Smirking, Jaehwan says, “I was just thinking…”

Wonshik scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Thinking?

Jaehwan tilts his head, “thinking…” he starts off “that I could probably take both of you…” Hongbin and Wonshik shoot each other a glance once more, looking back to find Jaehwan with hooded eyes. He adds “...at the same time.” The look of absolute shock on the freshmen’s face causes Jaehwan to guffaw, nearly rolling over and falling off the bed. “T-the water and towel, please?” he asks through his laughter. 

Wonshik and Hongbin both rush towards the door with flushed faces and half-hard cocks, nearly bumping into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether to actually write the smut or not lol but everyone loves a lil smut, right? Please excuse any typos lololol


End file.
